Closer Relationships: Love, Adventure, and Loss?
by Frozen-TARDIS89
Summary: A turn around from the main story of Soul Eater. Medusa fails. The Kishin isn't revived. Etc. Plus romantic relationships between characters. And perhaps an appearance from Excalibur... FOOL! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.


As the moon hung with a faint yellowish glow, it's light streaming through the windows of the buildings in Death City below, Maka Albarn looked over at her best friend. Her lover. As his bare chest moved slowly up and down, Maka remarked at how much of an immature idiot he used to be. Granted, he still was, but he was _her _immature idiot. His name was Soul Evans, and he was _beautiful_. With his spiky white hair glowing in the moonlight, and chiseled face casting shadows on his neck, he was perfect to her. Even the ugly scar running from his left shoulder across to his waist. She was a lucky girl, the luckiest of them all. They had been so close to their goal, Maka thought. With that one, teeny-tiny slip up, they were back at square one. But she was secretly grateful. Not that she didn't want Soul to succeed at becoming a Death Scythe, but she had really wanted more time with him. Now she had it.

As the sun and moon exchanged greetings, the sun rising to work and the moon off to bed, Death the Kid was taking an unusual walk around Death City. He did this on occasion when something troubled him, and yup, he was very troubled. Last night, he dreamt of Tsubacki, Black Star's weapon. Yesterday, she had bought a new outfit, and wore it on an outing with the gang. Only he had taken notice and complimented her. Of course, out of the group, he had the best observational skills when it came to outward appearance. But something about how the dimmed glow of the lights in the restaurant, and how she blushed at him made the memory stick out. Of course, Tsubaki's initial reaction to almost anything is to blush, but this was different. It was as if she actually was waiting for Kid's opinion, and when she finally got it, it had been too much. It wasn't that encounter that caused his soul to feel troubled, it was later that night, in his dreams. He had dreamt, well actually he couldn't remember everything. But the bottom line was, he had dreamed of Tsubaki _naked_, and having sex with her. It wasn't even sex really, it was love. _They made love_. He was sure he was probably losing it. He had always had a soft spot for Tsubaki. Even though her usual outfit was not symmetrical, it had it's own sort of symmetry. It was just her. He didn't feel this way about anybody but her. Kid groaned inwardly; this was going to be a long walk.

Black Star awoke with a start. He was breathing fast and heavy, and drenched in sweat; bed sheets clinging to his skin. His heart was trying to ram it's way out of his chest. "_Stars don't lose their cool. I gotta calm down._" he thought to himself. So he jumped out of bed, stood straight up, and started doing breathing exercises while reciting the code of assassins.

_Breathe._

_Rule Number One:_

_Blend into the shadows. Hold your breath, and wait for your target to let down his guard._

_Breathe._

_Rule Number Two:_

_Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions._

_Breathe._

_Rule Number Three: _

_Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence._

As he took one more breath, he could feel his heartbeat slowing. " _The same nightmare again!_" he thought to himself. It had been a terrible nightmare. He had seen a figure of someone he loved, he couldn't make out who it was. She was nothing but a silhouette. She was on a cliff, overlooking all of Death City. She had smiled, waved as she spread her arms wide, and walked gracefully off the cliff, to her death. He had screamed after her, running to save her, but he could never get to the cliff in time. This had been the fifth night in a row he had dreamt this terrible thing. He still couldn't figure out who the mysterious woman was. Be he knew this: _he loved her_.

*Author's note:

Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this. It was an idea to kinda do a fic on Soul Eater (love it!). Things will be different in this than in the canon. For instance, Kishin Asura does not get released. Medusa is found out and driven from the Academy. I haven't fully decided yet, but I really want the Mother Witch be the main antagonist in this. I'm watching the series and the Arachne arc just started. I really want the Mother Witch expounded upon. In later chapters, there will be slash. It won't be the main focus of this story, but it will be there. You have been warned. Enjoy!


End file.
